my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Kojima
---- Hana Kojima (ハンナ コジマ hanna kojima) is a Pro-Hero and the Foundational Hero Studies for Class 2-B. As a graduate of U.A. High, Hana has already formed some relationships with a few of the senior teachers at the school, even having been taught by them during her studies there. Having started off as a Pro-Hero after her graduation, Hana came back to U.A. High feeling as though she needed to give back to the school. Previously only having taught General Studies, Class 2-B is the first hero course class she has ever taught. Appearance File:HKAPP01.png|Usual Attire File:HKAPP02.png|With Cape Personality Quirk and Abilities Freeze (): is an Emitter quirk that gives Hana the ability to freeze multiple targets in her sight, immediately "freezing" them in place whilst still remaining conscious of what is happening. Hana's eyes act as the transmitting source that emits energy waves that targets anyone in her line of sight, giving her an easy opportunity to apprehend the targets. The process is activated on command and is displayed when Hana's eyes faintly flash white, similar to how a camera flash is used. This quirk is mainly used for restraining villains due to its ability and the speed it takes to activate. Hana's time during U.A. has also improved her ability by a lot compared to when she first joined. Hana is able to designate specific targets for her quirk to freeze, allowing her to only stop only those she wishes and no-one else who accidentally stumbles into her view. However, this kind of ability requires full concentration from Hana, as just freezing everyone in her view is the more relaxed option for her mind. In order to extend her line of sight, Hana can use her quirk with things such as a telescope in order to freeze a larger area from a long distance. In order for victims of her quirk to be released from their immobile state, Hana needs to release them with the snap of her fingers or be knocked out unconscious. The quirk however can only work on Quirk users, leaving Quirkless beings immune to her ability. The quirk when used bare sighted has a normal range of 50-100 metres, as any further than that is out of reach of the emitted energy as well as not being clear enough for Hana to see properly. Although she can't get tired from using the quirk, she can suffer headaches and at worst migraines when she has gone far beyond the limit. She must also have a few seconds to recharge her quirk, which disables the chance of her using Freeze in rapid succession. Because of recent events, Hana's quirk has weakened quite a bit after damage sustained to the head by villains who were able to overpower her. Because of this, Hana is only able to freeze up to twenty people in one shot. Strangely enough, electricity running through a person's body is able to interrupt the quirk's control over a frozen victim, allowing them to move again for the mean time. People that she can not see such as behind obstacles are not effected, but people using tricks on the mind such as to make themselves appear "invisibile" are still prone to being frozen. Overall Ability: Notable Strength: High Endurance and Stamina: Equipment Telescope: Trivia *Her appearance is Kazane Kagari from Witchcraft Works. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Females